


Late Night Impulse Purchases

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [14]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Play, Diapers, F/M, Humiliation, Pants wetting, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Holly got herself something a little... weird, and had it sent to Dan's place. Luckily, he's into it!





	Late Night Impulse Purchases

"Do you ever think that the shit we do is too weird?"

Dan sounded faintly defensive, as he dug through his closet.

Holly, sprawled out on her back on the bed, propped herself up on her elbows, looking over the curve of her belly at him. 

"You mean the fact that I'm essentially a professional Dungeons and Dragons player and you're in a band that sings about boners?"

Dan looked over his shoulder, an owl diaper in hand, and he snickered at her.

"That's not what I meant," he said, in a faintly scolding tone of voice.

"Well," she said, and she stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry, "it's the weirdest thing about us, as far as I'm concerned." 

Dan stood up, his knees popping, and then he was coming between Holly's legs, which were dangling off of the edge of the bed. 

"You don't think the whole diaper thing is weird?"

Dan looked downright... nervous.

"Not really, no," said Holly. "I mean... it's unusual, sure, but there's weirder shit out there."

He raised an eyebrow, beginning to unfold the diaper. 

"There is," she said, defensive.

She was beginning to blush now, a dark red hotness covering her face.

She wasn't going to be too embarrassed over this.

She _wasn't_. 

She'd owned this part of her... self, as weird as it was. 

"There are plenty of other ABDLs," she said, with some authority. "Just maybe not... YouTube ones."

"There are YouTube ABDLs," Dan said, as he hooked his fingers under her panties and pulled them down and off of her thighs. 

"Well, okay, yes, but... this is different," Holly huffed.

Dan's fingers were very delicate as they traced along her inner thighs, and it was making it hard to think. 

She was breaking out in goosebumps, and her toes were curling against his sides.

"You getting distracted, little bird?"

Dan's tone had taken on the same silly, sweet voice he always used when he was feeling particularly Big. 

"... no," said Holly.

"Do you think maybe you're getting a little old for these?"

Same sweet, calm voice, but Holly's stomach clenched up.

"Do you not want to -"

She was using her regular voice, not her Little voice.

"No, no, shh," said Dan, and he rubbed her belly, gently, then patted her hip. "C'mon, lift your butt up for me, okay?"

She did so, carefully, and he slid the diaper under her. 

They'd talked about this scene - he'd even bought the special... stuff for it, she'd been all for it when she'd been tipsy and discussing it. 

So why was she so shy _now_?

These types of things were always kind of awkward, in the moment.

That was part of the fun of them.

"What if you tried going potty, instead of using diapers?"

His voice was casual, but she still blushed at the "d" word.

She shook her head, avoiding eye contact, but then his fingers were under her chin, making her look him in the face. 

"Honey?"

"I don't wanna," Holly mumbled, and she was still blushing.

"Would you at least try it, for Abba?"

He was applying baby powder now, rubbing it along her vulva, her thighs.

"... I'll try it for Abba," she said, "but I won't like it."

Dan snorted, and he leaned in, kissing her belly.

She squealed, grabbing at his hair, and he looked up at her, his expression adoring.

Oh geez.

How do you even respond to that kind of look?

And... well, okay, so there were practically specific... goals to this scene, but still. 

"This is your last diaper for the day, okay honey? After that, we're gonna try something different."

"What kind of different?"

"Something for big girls like you," said Dan, and he was taping her into the diaper, carefully, making sure to do the top tapes first, then the bottom. 

He helped her up, and he pulled the back of the diaper up, then took a step back. 

Holly smoothed her skirt over her front, and it crinkled.

She blushed.

She'd suggested this scene, after she'd seen... well, that. 

The adult sized training potty, for sale, and she'd bought it on impulse, had it shipped to Dan's house, and then panicked.

And he'd been into it. 

And then there had been planning.

And now... well, here it was.

There it was, rather. 

Sitting in Dan's bathroom, like some kind of something. 

She rubbed her hands together, and they were sweaty.

Her heart was beating very fast in her ears.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Her voice was very quiet.

Dan put his hands on her shoulders, and he pressed his forehead against hers, so that they were nose to nose.

"I'm sure," he told her. "It's okay. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Babe," Dan said, and now he sounded amused, "we've talked about this. We're both into it. I'm into it. You're into it. We're both into it."

"... okay," said Suzy, and she sighed, hard enough that her breath ruffled his hair.

He grinned, and he kissed her forehead.

"You're a nervous little birb," he said. "We should feed you."

She blushed, leaning into him. 

"I want pizza," she said into his neck.

"We can have pizza for dinner, but we're going to have food for lunch."

"Are you saying pizza isn't food?"

"I'm saying it's not lunch food," said Dan. 

"It's still kind of food," said Holly.

"I'm not saying it's not food, birb," said Dan, and then he grabbed her butt, which crinkled under his hands. "I am saying that it's not a good lunch food."

"Why?"

... yeah, Holly was falling into her Little headspace.

She only ever got contrary like this when she was Little.

Or when she was channeling her inner Ross.

"Because I say so," said Dan, and he kissed her forehead. "C'mon, let's go downstairs. You can play with your blocks, I'll make you lunch."

"I want lunch," Holly said. 

"Good thing I'm getting it then, huh?"

"Right." 

"Let it not be said your Abba doesn't care about you," said Dan, his hand still on her butt.

"Abba cares about my butt!"

Dan snorted. 

“Abba cares about all of you, babe. Your butt is just particularly… appealing.”

“Why’s it appealing? It’s not an orange.”

Dan groaned, and he pressed his face into the top of her head.

Holly was cackling. 

“Oh my god,” he said, and then he was laughing.

He was ugly laughing, right into her head, and she was laughing as well, because… well, what’s the point of being Little and making jokes, if not to laugh at your own jokes?

Dan grabbed her ass, squeezing it, and she ground into him, just a bit.

Not that she would feel much, as diapered up as she was, but still.

And then… she was peeing.

Not a lot - barely any, really, but still.

Clean diaper syndrome was the joke - put a Little in a new dip, they’d pee it as soon as you taped them in.

She’d always been embarrassed about how much of a stereotype she tended to be, but… fuck it.

“Abba, I want to watch the movie with the owls,” she told Dan, her voice serious.

“You want me to put that on while I get your lunch ready?”

“Yes, please.”

He kissed her forehead, and she leaned into it, relaxing into the affection. 

* * *

Holly sat on the floor, and she began to build her tower up.

She had a pacifier - it was purple, and it had a little bird on the shield. 

Dan had clipped it to her shirt. 

It was a little odd, to be dressed in her regular clothes, but for… well, the diaper, and the pacifier. 

But she was going to enjoy herself. 

This was all weird.

Why was she into this?

Who the fuck knew.

She wasn’t going to worry about it too much, even if she was bad at not worrying about stuff, because… well, she wasn’t going to worry about it. 

She sighed, leaning back into the couch, and she looked at her tower.

It was getting tall.

That was good. 

Her thoughts were always like this when she was in some kind of headspace - they got slower, simpler.

Shorter sentences.

“Hey birby,” said Dan, and Holly looked up.

Dan had a plate with a sandwich on it - peanutbutter and jelly, on a nice end piece.

She was probably the only Little in the world who preferred the heel of the bread to the actual bread.

“Here we go,” said Dan, and he set the plate down in front of her, then sat down on the floor next to her, knee to knee. “How’s the tower going?”

Holly’s pacifier fell out of her mouth, to thump against her chest.

“They need a garrison,” Holly said, her voice the epitome of serious. 

“A garrison? What for?”

“What else? Soldiers!”

She took a bite of her sandwich, and the jelly dripped down, onto the front of her shirt.

She made a face. 

“Abba, you overloaded it.”

“Sorry, babe,” said Dan. “You’re just so sweet!”

Holly snickered, then began to laugh.

“You’re so corny,” she told him.

“No, that’s whole wheat bread,” Dan said, feigning ignorance.

Holly laughed harder, and he was grinning at her, clearly pleased with himself.

He could always make her laugh when she was Little. 

“Oh, almost forgot,” said Dan, and then he was digging around in his pocket, and he was pulling out a bottle.

It was full of water.

“Here you go,” he said. “Drink up.”

She eyed it.

It was a regular sized baby bottle - how had he fit that in his pocket?

She took it in hand, and she drank her water, leaning back into the couch, the plate balanced precariously on her knees.

She ate her sandwich carefully, chewing it, swallowing, trying not to make more of a mess, and then she was back to her tower. 

“So why do they need more soldiers?”

“You always need more soldiers,” Holly said. “And a wizard.”

“A wizard? Why not a warlock, or a sorcerer?”

“Well,” said Holly, and then she launched into a whole lecture about the benefits versus disadvantages of the different classes.

Dan, to his eternal credit, listened to her, making the appropriate “oh, that’s interesting” noises at the right moment. 

Holly squirmed, partway through, her bottle of water half empty, and she licked her lips.

“Um,” she said. 

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” said Holly.

“Do you have to go potty, Holls?”

Dan’s tone was sweet, pleasant.

“No,” she said, and she went back to talking about different classes, which had become a whole tangent about different types of magic at this point, as she carefully stacked her blocks and the owls flew and gamboled on screen. 

She peed again, a long, deep gush of piss that made her sigh, the tension leaving her body.

Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Did you just go potty?”

“... no,” Holly said, and she was blushing.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“So if I was to check if you’re wet right now, you wouldn’t be?”

“I mean, I might be a… little wet,” said Holly, and she was blushing. “But not, like… wet-wet.”

She was, in fact, wet-wet.

She was wet enough that it was damp against her skin.

“I’m going to take you out of diapers no matter what,” he reminded her. “So if you stay in that wet diaper, it’s going to just be uncomfortable.”

“I thought you were just asking me if it was wet or not,” Holly said, aware that she was stalling for time, not sure how to stop. 

“If I couldn’t tell when you were peeing yourself by now, I’d be a pretty bad Abba,” said Dan, his tone wry.

… she couldn’t really argue with that.

He kissed her temple, and she sighed, leaning into him.

“Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad,” he said. “But c’mon. Let’s get you out of that wet thing.

She turned her face up to be kissed, and he kissed her, then snorted.

“I’ll tell you what we need to do,” he said. “We need to clean off your face.”

And then he was… licking his thumb and rubbing it across her face. 

Ew.

“You’re such a dad,” she said, making a face.

He grinned at her, unrepentant. 

“Yep,” he said. “C’mon.”

* * *

Dan changed her in the bathroom, having her stand up in the bathtub as he untaped the wet diaper.

It was wet enough - and heavy enough - that it fell down of its own accord, as she held her skirt up.

“You peed a lot, huh?”

“Yeah,” she said, and she was blushing.

She always peed a lot, when she was diapered. 

Maybe because Dan liked to give her so much water, maybe because some valve in her just… worked that way. 

As soon as there was plastic around her waist, she just got leaky.

Not that Dan complained - he liked her like that. 

“So,” he said, and now he was wrapping up the diaper, putting it into the plastic bag, tying up the bag, then getting a clean washcloth and soaking it in warm water, “we’re gonna put you in special panties for big girls like you.”

He’d bought her training pants - they were even printed with little birds. 

They were thick enough that it was almost like wearing a cloth diaper, except… well, not, because it wasn’t a cloth diaper, it was training pants. 

If she peed, it would soak through. 

“Yeah?”

She kept her hands on the hem of her skirt, and the hem of her skirt up around her breasts.

It was embarrassing to be like this, for him to just be… looking at her like this, her pussy right there, her knees shaking just a little bit. 

She didn’t know if she was aroused or embarrassed, but whatever it was… she was feeling a lot of it. 

Oh god.

“Yeah. And I’m gonna ask you if you need to go.”

“If you’re embarrassed, I can sit with you,” said Dan, and his tone was sweet, almost soothing, although when she glanced down, she saw his erection.

God, he was such a pervert.

Not that she was going to complain too hard.

She smiled at him nervously.

“Thanks, Abba.”

“Anything for you, birby,” he said, and then he was wiping her down firmly, and that was… warm, and it was soft. 

It was nice, but she was still blushing very hard.

She was wet.

She was wet in every sense of the word. 

Her heart was beating very fast in her ears.

“Is there something special that you want, honey?”

Dan looked up at her, and his hazel eyes were entirely free of guile, which meant that he was probably planning something.

Hm.

“Abba, will you touch me?”

“I am touching you, honey,” he said.

“Will you touch my pussy?”

“I am,” Dan said.

“Will you… can you make me cum, please?”

Same sweet voice, keep her tone even, calm. 

Maybe put a little simper into it, just for him, since he liked it when she played it up a little bit. 

“I dunno,” Dan said. “You did lie to me about the fact that you were wet.”

“I just couldn’t tell,” Holly said, which was a blatant lie, and they both knew it.

That was part of the fun. 

“No?”

“No.”

“Well,” said Dan, and now he was smirking as he sat up, one hand on his lower back, the washcloth dropped in the sink, “I guess you don’t need to cum either, since you wouldn’t be able to tell.”

Holly whined, but he just kept grinning at her. 

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue out back at her.

She giggled a bit in spite of herself. 

It was hard to be mad at Dna. 

“You wanna go out, honey?”

“What kind of out?”

“Just to the park. I thought we could feed the ducks.”

“Let me think about it?”

She stepped out of the tub, carefully. 

It was always an odd sensation, to be walking around in a skirt without anything under it.

The material of her skirt was swishy and gentle against her bare butt, and it made her toes curl. 

She licked her lips, looking over at Dan, and he smiled at her encouragingly, and then he was digging through his closet again, as she sat on his bed.

“Here we go,” he said, and there they were.

They were… very thick, very cushy.

Very cute.

“Step in,” he told her, and she leaned against him, her hands on his shoulders. 

He pulled them up her legs, until they were up against her, snug and comfy.

“You look fuckin’ adorable,” said Dan, and it was his usual voice, not his Daddy voice.

“Thanks,” Holly mumbled, and she tried to adjust her skirt. 

He helped her with it, smoothing it down, then grabbed her butt again.

“You’re such a pervert, Abba,” she said, her tone affectionate.

“It’s why you love me,” he said.

She stood on tiptoe, and she kissed him on the mouth, because she could.

He kissed her back, his hands on her hips, then on her butt, and she wriggled it, just for him.

He made an amused noise.

“I’d like to go to the park and feed the ducks,” she said. “Can we pick up some frozen peas, please?”

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.”

She perked up.

“ _Anything_?”

“Anything _within reason_ ,” he said. 

“Aw.”

“Nice try, though.”

She snorted.

* * *

Holly changed her shirt, since she didn’t want to go out with a big splodge of jelly across her front.

She washed her face off as well, to get the remnants of lunch off, and then they were off.

They stopped at the grocery store to get frozen peas, and then they walked through the park, holding hands.

“Can I ask a question?”

Her voice was low.

“Hm?”

“Why do you… why do you like the Abba stuff?”

He squeezed her fingers, as they made their way towards one of the duck ponds.

“A whole bunch of reasons,” he said. 

“Yeah?”

“Well,” he said, “for one thing, I really like the chance to feel… useful. Like I’m competent.”

“You’re plenty competent,” said Holly. 

“Babe,” said Dan, “I once forgot to take a teapot off of my stove, and it ended up nearly burning the house down.”

“Barry caught it in time,” Holly said. 

Dan snorted.

“Well, okay, yes, but if Barry hadn’t been there, things would have gone a lot more… pear shaped.”

She nodded. 

“So I like feeling like I’m competent, I like feeling like I can help someone, I like feeling in charge without all the… y’know, annoying bits of being in charge.”

His expression got thoughtful. 

She looked at him sidelong, waiting. 

“I like taking care of you,” he said. “I like… I like knowing that I make you happy.”

“Of course you make me happy,” she said, as they stopped at a bench by the duck pond, and sat down.

The crotch of the training pants he’d put her in was thick enough that her thighs were forced a little bit apart.

Not enough for anyone to notice, obviously, but enough that _she_ knew.

She blushed, just a bit. 

“But yeah,” he said. “Why? Are you, uh… are you less interested?”

He looked panicked.

“Oh, no. No, no, I love it, I just… I feel kinda selfish about it sometimes, you know? Because you do all of this stuff for me, and then I feel like I’m just… being selfish. I’m the one who gets cuddles and diapered and pampered and generally just… all the good stuff, versus doing the hard work.”

“What makes you think that taking care of you is hard work?”

Holly made a little incision at the side of the bag with her keys, and poured a handful of peas into her hand as a group of ducks began to make their way forwards. 

She tossed the peas into the water, and the ducks began to snap them up. 

“Because… you know, it’s kinda drudgery.”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you think caring about people is drudgery?”

“I mean, no,” she said. “But... the idea of me trying to take care of someone like you take care of me just… makes me tired.”

“I mean, uh, to be blunt,” said Dan, “you do a lot of work taking care of other people. It must be nice to be taken care of like this.”

“Right,” said Holly, giving the ducks more peas.”

“Whereas for me, people don’t really… expect that from me.” 

She looked over at him. 

Dan sighed, and he looked faintly… wistful.

“People… expect things from me. They expect me to be funny, they expect me to sing well, they expect me to be horny and fun. But you… I mean, you want me to be nice, you want me to take care of you, and that’s all stuff I can do.”

“Huh,” said Holly.

She… wasn’t expecting that. 

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting.

“So with you, you want things from me, and it’s not just… singing, or sexy stuff, or whatever. It’s actual caretaking.”

“Right,” said Holly.

“And you’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” said Dan, and he wrapped an arm around her side, resting his forehead against her temple. 

“Oh geez,” Holly mumbled, and okay, she was blushing. 

“Do you have to go potty?”

His voice was very quiet in her ear.

“Nuh uh,” she mumbled. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she said. 

“Are you sure you’re not just scared of the potty? That happens to some little girls like you.”

She bit her lip, and she squirmed, pressing her thighs together.

_Did_ she need to pee?

Sometimes it could be hard to tell, especially when she was sort of in headspace.

“I think we should go home,” Dan said, “when you’ve run out of pea for the ducks.”

She giggled, and he rolled his eyes and snorted, a little exhalation that ruffled the hair across the front of her face.

“Babe,” he said. 

“If you want me to be in headspace, you gotta live with me being an immature dumbass,” she told him solemnly.

“I don’t think you’re a dumbass,” he said. “Be nice to my little bird.”

“Yes, Abba,” Holly mumbled, and now she was blushing, licking her lips.

It was funny - he could say filthy stuff to her, and sometimes she could even keep a totally straight face.

But if he complimented her… hoo boy.

It was intense.

She sighed, leaning into him, and she threw another handful of peas into the pond, which the ducks happily ate. 

“Can you hold it ‘til you’re done feeding the ducks?”

“Yes, Abba,” Holly said, her voice quiet.

“Good girl,” said Dan.

* * *

He made her sit on it. 

Because it was adult sized, her knees weren’t up around her knees, thank fuck, but it was still a level of embarrassment that would probably kill her if she wasn’t careful.

Well, not kill her, but… close enough. 

Dan sat on top of the closed toilet, and he had a picture book in his lap.

He was reading it, but he kept glancing from the words printed on the page to her red face, as she squirmed.

He’d put little bird stickers on the potty - it was bright blue, plastic. 

And she was trying to go, but… it was hard.

She could pee in a diaper, if she was going out and about, if she was being watched, but… doing it like this, in this childish position… it made it worse.

“Abba, I don’t have to go,” she said.

“We’re gonna sit here ‘til you do,” said Dan, his tone soothin. “Now… do you want me to keep reading to you?”

“Can I have some private time, please?”

“No, honey,” said Dan, and now he was grinning like a shark. “Abba wants to make sure that you’re going in the potty, and not where you’re not supposed to.”

“I’m not gonna pee in the bathtub,” Holly said, slightly insulted.

Dan raised an eyebrow.

She sighed, and she shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

She always had trouble peeing while being watched, and he was watching her intently. 

Okay. 

C’mon.

She could do this. 

She let her eyes drift closed, let Dan’s voice wash over her, and she slid her hand into her hair, twisting the tips of it against her fingers, again and again and again.

It was nice, to just listen to him, to feel the texture of her own hair.

She tried to get herself to pee, tried to get herself to let go, tried to just relax enough that she was finally - finally! - letting go.

The sound of her piss hitting the plastic was very loud, and she jumped, blushing, although she was still going.

“Very good,” Dan said, in his condescending sweet Daddy voice, and she wanted to die a little bit. 

Oh god.

“Thank you,” Holly mumbled.

“I knew you were a big girl,” Dan continued, enthused, as Holly covered her face with both hands.

Oh god.

She was turned on, she was… she didn’t know what she was, except that she was feeling a lot of it, and it was making her stomach twist up into knots, as her heart beat very fast in her ears.

She licked her lips, and she shifted, trying to get more comfortable. 

“Okay,” he said, “now get up, I’ll wipe you….”

“Yes, Abba,” Holly said, her voice very quiet. 

Dan paused, and then he put the book down, and he crouched in front of her, his hands on her face, his forehead against hers.

“Are you okay?”

This was his regular voice now - this was just Dan, talking to Holly.

“Yeah,” Holly said, and she cleared her throat. “It’s just, uh… it’s just a… a lot. You know?”

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s okay.”

He kissed her forehead. 

She sighed, and she let him kiss her. 

“You can… you can be meaner, if you want to,” she said, her voice very quiet.

“Meaner?”

“I’ve, uh… I’ve got a bit of an idea for a… for a thing,” she said, her voice very quiet.

“What kind of thing?”

And so she told him, about the gross, weird fantasy that she’d masturbated to more than a few times.

Dan look surprised, but not disgusted, which was a plus.

“Well,” he said, after she’d finished, “we’re gonna have to do laundry.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. 

“What for? I’ve got a washing machine,” he said. “We can do laundry, and then we can have some down time while it washes. How does that sound?”

She nodded, and she kissed him on the cheek, where she could reach it. 

“You’re a good girl,” he told her, his voice affectionate.

She flushed, covering her face with both hands.

“Thank you, Abba,” she said.

“Now,” he said. “Let’s clean this up.”

“Right.”

* * *

Dan cuddled up with her on the bed, putting her in the same training pants, but taking away her skirt. 

He held her to his chest, as they watched a movie on the television he had there, and he ground against her.

She liked it.

She liked knowing he wanted her like that, liked knowing that she got him horny.

She was… she was more than a little horny herself, although that seemed kind of far off right then.

He was giving her a bottle of water.

“I know I said I want you to be my big girl,” he told her, as he held it to her lips, “but I want my baby a little bit, too.”

“Right,” she mumbled, and she let him give her the bottle, as she nursed on it, trying to do it quietly, not entirely paying attention to much.

Of course, there was enough water that she was already starting to feel kind of… sloshy. 

Her bladder was starting to protest.

“Babe,” said Dan, after who knew how much time, when the dancing and singing characters had gone back to their regular selves, “do you have to go potty?”

“I don’t want to,” she said, her voice quiet.

“Why not?”

“I don’t like it,” she said. 

“Are you afraid?”

“... no,” she said. 

“Do you want to sit on Abba’s lap, until you have to go?”

“Where?”

“In the bathroom.”

She was flushing even as he said it, even though it was his idea. 

“O… okay,” she mumbled, and she was blushing harder.

Dan stood up, and then he was surreptitiously emptying his pockets out, and taking off his socks.

“Let’s get that off of you, honey,” he said, and he was sliding her panties down her legs, helping her step out of them.

“Are you gonna put me back in my dips?”

“You mean your diapers?”

She blushed, but she nodded.

“No, honey. You’re my big girl, aren’t you?”

She licked her lips, and she was blushing harder.

“There we go,” he said, and he was taking her by the hand, leading her back into the bathroom.

And then… she was sitting on his lap.

He sat on the toilet, still fully dressed, and he pulled her into his lap.

They were looking into each other’s faces, and he was blushing, but he was hard - so hard - against her leg.

Um.

She licked her lips, and she tried to just… relax.

It was more difficult than you would think.

And then he was tickling her.

There must have been something happening before that - she must have been squirming or something, but he was tickling her, and she was laughing, because… well, who doesn’t laugh when they’re getting their sides tickled?

And then she was peeing.

There didn’t seem to be anything between it - it was just… happening. 

She was peeing across his lap, over his crotch, and then he was moaning, and he was looking right into her face, shaking.

“You made a mess in Abba’s lap,” he said, his voice rough.

“I’m sorry,” Holly said, and her voice was very quiet.

“If you’re going to make a mess,” he said, “you might as well make more of one, huh?”

He shuffled her back a bit, and he was… reaching between his legs, pulling down his zipper, and pulling his cock out.

He guided her onto it, carefully, and she lowered herself onto him, already beginning to shake.

He was hot, stiff, familiar - she moaned as she slid down, clenching around him, and he was holding on to her hips to keep her in place.

“Good girl,” Dan said, his tone soothing. “C’mon… make Abba feel good.”

“I’ll make Abba feel good,” she echoed, and she squeezed around him, beginning to ride him, carefully.

It was slippery, and she didn’t want him to fall in the toilet, but… god, he was flexing his cock inside of her, and then his wet hand was on her clit, rubbing it.

His zipper was uncomfortable against her labia, but god, he felt so good inside of her, and he was kissing her, as their chests rubbed together, and it all smelled like her piss.

It was disgusting.

It was disgusting, but it was the _good_ kind of disgusting, and he was doing… something with his thumb, something that was making her hips hunch forward.

She was going to cum. 

She was going to cum on his cock, and then she was… god, she was cumming, just like that, faster than she’d expected to, faster than she’d _meant_ to, but it was happening, and her fingers dug into his shoulders, as he pressed his face into her neck, fucking up into her.

He came inside of her, in a gush of heat and wetness, and he was shaking, as she tugged his face out of her neck to press kisses along his face.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

“Hey,” he said. 

“You were right about laundry,” she said.

“I can’t feel my butt,” he said.

“... what?”

“I can’t feel my butt,” he repeated.

She snickered, and then she was laughing, which made him groan, because… well, his cock was still inside of her, and that was enough to almost be too much, but then he was sliding out of her, and there was a wet, slightly unpleasant sensation, as his cum slid out of her.

“I should get up,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said. “But then we can have a shower.”

“That sounds nice,” she said, and she giggled, as he kissed her, right by the ear.

“Thanks,” he said, his voice quiet.

“For what?”

“For letting me take care of you like this,” he said. “I know it’s weird.”

She shrugged.

“I mean, I’m into it too,” she reminded him.

“True,” he said, “but still.”

“Right,” she said, leaning into him.

And he gave her another kiss.

So this might have been a bit weird, but… fuck it.

It was working, right?


End file.
